Distance vector routing protocols have been employed in networks for decades. Example distance vector routing protocols include Routing Information Protocol (RIP), Interior Gateway Routing Protocol (IGRP), and Babel. These routing protocols, however, are subject to cyber-attacks involving route hijacking.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the threat of cyber-attacks implemented by hijacking routes in distance vector routing protocols.